Severus Snape ou la vie rêvée
by emeraldcryst
Summary: En gentille auteur attentive aux demandes de mes chers lecteurs, je poste mon défi de Noël écrit pour MDR! Oh, il faut un résumé? Bah... indenture!


Coucou tout le monde!!

Que les lecteurs d'Héritage ne s'inquiètent pas, le nouveau chapitre est en cours d'écriture!!

En attendant, et parce qu'on me l'a demandé à plusieurs reprises, je poste mon défi de Noël réalisé pour MDR avec la magnifique contrainte de Kimmy Lyn : "Merlin! L'eau est gelée!". Ne me demandez pas comment je suis partie de cette phrase anodine pour me faire un délire sur l'indenture, c'est un mystère, même pour moi!!

Warning : Esprit de Noël totalement absent, ne cherchez pas!

* * *

**Severus Snape ou la vie rêvée**

Severus Snape, Maître des Potions, Espion extraordinaire et homme de peu de patience envers ses semblables, ouvrit un œil et considéra piteusement la petite horloge d'argent qui trônait sagement sur sa table de nuit. Il était tôt.

Trop tôt.

Bien que matinal, Severus avait veillé jusque fort tard dans la nuit et jugeait un réveil à 6h30 un brin hâtif. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait se rendormir et qu'il devrait se lever d'ici une heure, il décida de paresser quelque peu dans le luxe parfaitement décadent de ses draps de soie. Il n'en avait après tout nullement l'habitude, pas plus que le temps en règle générale.

Malgré la fin de la guerre et le fait qu'il ait donné sa démission de Poudlard, renonçant définitivement à l'enseignement qui ne lui plaisait par ailleurs guère, Severus n'avait jamais assez de vingt-quatre heures dans une journée pour réaliser tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Il s'était, sitôt que les combats furent achevés, installé dans l'ancien Manoir familial, la demeure des Prince, qui lui avait été confisquée par le Ministère bien des années auparavant avec le reste de son héritage, en ce jour funeste ou grandiose, selon les versions, durant lequel le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lord Voldemort, avait été vaincu par le tout jeune et balbutiant Harry Potter. De son confortable repaire, il avait repris les recherches qu'il avait dû mettre de côté pour espionner sous la tutelle de deux maîtres exigeants, soutenant l'un et érodant l'autre.

Il condescendait parfois à réaliser à un prix abordable une potion pour un particulier, si tant était que celle-ci soit suffisamment stimulante ou bien que la requête émane du Lord en personne. Il laissait les banalités quotidiennes aux apothicaires de quartier sans le moindre remord pour ne se consacrer qu'à son art.

Après toute une année de travail acharné, il était parvenu à rendre un semblant de dignité humaine au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui pouvait dorénavant se targuer d'une apparence plus traditionnelle bien qu'il conservât un teint d'une blancheur trop marquée, une voix légèrement sifflante et des yeux carmin. L'homme ne pouvait en effet pas décemment diriger un pays sans un minimum d'élégance et un air de serpent géant maladif nuisait grandement à sa crédibilité. Il menait désormais la Grande-Bretagne d'une main de fer et se trouvait, contre toute attente, plutôt bien accepté par la population sorcière. Il avait mis en place des mesures relativement strictes en ce qui concernait l'intégration des nés-moldus dans la société sorcière et des Sang Mêlés dans les écoles et universités les plus prestigieuses. Seuls ceux qui montraient une puissance de belle ampleur et qui satisfaisaient aux divers examens imposés étaient acceptés.

La plus grande crainte de Lucius lorsque celui-ci avait pris en charge la gestion courante du Ministère et sa restructuration près de deux ans auparavant avait été un éventuel soulèvement de la population devant la purge qui allait se produire. Une réunion extraordinaire des Mangemorts de haut rang avait immédiatement été tenue pour pallier à la probable révolte et le résultat s'était finalement avéré très convenable. Aucune rébellion n'avait eu lieu lorsque les sentences avaient été annoncées. Les administratifs simplement corrompus ou incompétents avaient été éliminés de l'appareil ministériel et les combattants jugés, les peines allant de la perte de droits à l'emprisonnement ou au Baiser du Détraqueur pour ceux qui n'appartenaient pas à l'Ordre du Phénix.

Ces derniers, par contre, avaient posé un véritable problème. Ils étaient tous suffisamment puissants pour être dangereux et n'avaient pas vu d'un œil favorable le changement de régime politique. Les membres de l'Ordre étaient pour la plupart des sorciers en vue et appréciés du petit peuple comme de nombreuses personnes influentes, ce qui avait empêché le Lord de les faire tout bonnement exécuter et avait conduit, après des heures de parlotes épuisantes, au choix de réhabiliter pour l'occasion une coutume moyenâgeuse et de faire d'eux des serviteurs indenturés.

Et là commençaient les ennuis de Severus.

Minerva avait été indenturée à Poudlard où elle poursuivait ses activités coutumières, percevant toujours le même salaire. Son contrat lui imposait seulement d'être toujours accompagnée lorsqu'elle quittait le château puisque son âge déjà vénérable, ajouté à ses blessures de guerre, la rendait inoffensive pour le nouveau régime en place en dépit de sa puissance magique indéniable. Severus lui avait plusieurs fois rendu visite pour lui remettre des pots de baume antirhumatismal qu'il préparait spécialement pour elle et devait admettre qu'elle semblait accepter la situation avec plus de calme qu'il ne s'y serait attendu. Elle était apparemment satisfaite de continuer à enseigner et de pouvoir finir tranquillement ses jours dans l'école à laquelle elle avait consacré sa vie, bien qu'elle conservasse une certaine rancœur vis-à-vis d'Albus pour avoir fait les mauvais choix et entraîné cette situation en premier lieu.

Mais Minerva n'était pas la source de ses ennuis. Elle prêtait au contraire une oreille complaisante à ses errements vindicatifs lorsqu'il se laissait submerger par ses préoccupations.

Non, non.

Comme toujours, le problème venait de Potter.

Et de Weasley. Impossible de vivre en paix avec ceux-là !

Pas l'un des Weasley mâles, non. Pour une fois, aucun de ces trublions n'était responsable de quoi que ce soit qui puisse concerner Severus. Il n'en restait que deux encore en vie, Percy qui travaillait joyeusement pour Lucius en guise de secrétaire et se trouvait parfaitement satisfait de son rôle et de son état, et son jeune frère George, au service de Draco qu'il titillait et martyrisait gentiment, sans relâche.

Peu de temps après la cessation complète des hostilités, soit un bon moment après la bataille finale, et dès que son apparence eut repris une forme plus anthropomorphe, Lord Voldemort avait épousé Pansy Parkinson, femme trophée s'il en était, et avait pris à son service, pour assurer la bonne marche de ses appartements privés et la distraction officielle de sa jeune épouse, Ginny Weasley qui présentait, outre le fait d'être une femme, l'avantage d'être de sang pur. La rouquine n'avait pas en tant que tel d'impact sur la vie de Severus, mais elle avait tout de même trouvé le moyen de lui pourrir l'existence. Pour une raison que le maître des potions refusait de seulement imaginer, le Lord l'avait mise enceinte et il lui incombait désormais d'en gérer les conséquences. Lucius se chargeait d'empêcher la presse de révéler le scandale et toute rumeur de circuler, tandis que Severus préparait toute potion nécessaire à la grossesse et se devait d'inventer un moyen quelconque pour la dissimuler aux yeux fouineurs et exercés de Pansy.

Dans les premiers mois, un simple Glamour ferait parfaitement l'affaire mais cela ne durerait pas et le Lord refusait de voir sa femme crier sur les toits qu'il attendait un bâtard d'une servante indenturée, une Weasley qui plus est, simplement parce qu'elle avait senti le ventre distendu de la jeune rousse alors qu'elle vaquait aux devoirs de sa charge. Bien que résolument superficielle, Pansy n'était pas complètement idiote et savait parfaitement que le Lord trouvait ailleurs ce qu'il ne venait pas rechercher dans son lit. Il n'avait épousé la jeune héritière que pour son argent et sa réputation sans tâche, pas pour la bagatelle, et avait demandé à Severus de se débrouiller pour trouver une potion capable de féconder sa femme et de poursuivre sa lignée sans qu'il ait à la toucher. Pansy ne s'en formalisait guère – un mariage arrangé n'était pas par définition une grande passion romantique – et jouissait tranquillement de tous les avantages qu'elle pouvait obtenir de son rang de Première Dame, collectionnant vêtements, bijoux et probablement les amants, comme son mari les maîtresses. Il était dans les habitudes de l'aristocratie de fermer les yeux sur ce genre de pratiques pour peu qu'elles soient discrètes et stériles, l'avortement d'un enfant à naître étant inconcevable dans un monde où les enfants magiques étaient rares.

Règle que le Lord avait malencontreusement enfreint, victime de la légendaire fertilité des Weasley.

Et Severus devait recoller les fioles cassées, comme de coutume.

Tout cela en supportant Potter…

Comme si sa vie, sans guerre et sans élève au cerveau dégénéré, s'était annoncée trop paisible, le jour du mariage du Lord, celui-ci avait offert à Severus, en gage de sa reconnaissance envers le travail que le maître des potions avait fourni tant durant la guerre qu'à lui rendre son apparence première, Harry Potter. Severus n'avait pas tellement su comment il devait prendre cette offrande mais s'était résigné, sachant fort bien qu'il n'aimerait pas le résultat si le Lord s'estimait offensé de son manque certain d'enthousiasme.

Le Gryffondor avait été détenu dans une geôle du Manoir Malfoy après la bataille finale et jusqu'au jour de son jugement, puis au nouveau Ministère ensuite. Contrairement à Minerva dont le contrat était très souple eut égard à sa condition physique, Potter se voyait indenturé jusqu'à ce que le Ministère en décide autrement, sans salaire, sans droit légal d'accès à ses comptes bancaires ni possibilité de sortir de la propriété de Severus. Il n'avait pas davantage droit d'utiliser une baguette qui soit faite pour lui, de se marier ou de fréquenter qui que ce soit.

Severus s'était attendu à ce que toutes sortes de désagréments l'assaillent dès que Potter aurait posé un orteil dans sa demeure mais le jeune homme semblait flotter dans une sphère supérieure et inatteignable. Il avait grandi, et s'était sûrement étoffé durant les trois ans qui s'étaient écoulés entre la bataille finale et la dernière fois où Severus l'avait vu à Poudlard, mais un régime de guerre et une détention, aussi courte soit-elle, laissent des marques sur un organisme et le Survivant ne payait à l'époque guère de mine. Le premier soin de Severus avait été de le confier à ses elfes de maison pour qu'ils le requinquent. Pas tant qu'il se soucia plus qu'il ne le fallait de sa santé, mais il avait besoin de réfléchir à la malédiction que venait de lui infliger le Seigneur des Ténèbres afin de déterminer ce qu'il convenait de faire de Potter.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'un serviteur après tout. Il possédait deux elfes très attachés à sa personne, l'un, Dumpy, régnant farouchement sur la cuisine, l'autre, Mysty, s'occupant du Manoir et de ses dépendances. Il avait fini par décider que Potter soignerait les jardins à la place de Mysty qui aurait ainsi plus de temps pour se consacrer à la bibliothèque de fort belle taille qui emplissait plusieurs pièces du Manoir et avait bien besoin d'un dépoussiérage régulier et exhaustif. Travailler au grand air ne pourrait pas faire de mal au jeune homme et l'usage de la magie ne lui serait pas utile, sauf pour les plantations d'ingrédients magiques utilisables en potion mais Severus préférait de loin s'en charger lui-même, sa confiance en Potter n'étant pas des plus florissante.

Le jeune homme avait semblé accepter ses nouvelles fonctions sans la moindre émotion. Il restait dehors à bêcher, désherber, arroser et repiquer sans paraître se soucier du monde extérieur et sans adresser la parole à quiconque. Même les elfes ne parvenaient pas à lui soutirer un mot, pas plus qu'ils n'arrivaient à le faire manger correctement, ce qui ne lassait pas de désespérer Dumpy qui se sentait personnellement attaqué par les plateaux qui revenaient presque pleins de la chambre du jeune homme. Potter avait bien vite pris un teint frais et bronzé de ses longues heures passées au milieu des plates-bandes mais il n'avait pas vraiment meilleure mine, gardant sur lui cet air de gamin dépenaillé trop vite grandi avec ses grands yeux verts ternis par la guerre et hantés par les morts du passé.

Alors qu'au départ Severus avait été ravi que cette présence soit si peu encombrante, il s'était senti de plus en plus mal à l'aise au fil des semaines et des mois. Son elfe en cuisine devenait proprement hystérique et il ne le voyait plus qu'avec les mains entourées de bandages bien qu'il eut tenté par tous moyens de l'empêcher de se brûler sur les plaques chaudes qui servaient à la cuisson, tandis que l'autre essayait tant bien que mal de faire rentrer le Gryffondor lorsqu'il faisait mauvais temps et de le dorloter un peu pour éviter qu'il ne tombe malade. En désespoir de cause, Severus avait confronté Potter pour rétablir un semblant d'ordre dans sa maison.

La vue du jeune homme l'avait surpris plus qu'il ne s'y fût attendu. Il ne l'avait, jusqu'à cet instant, que seulement aperçu de loin en loin sans y prêter guère d'attention, absorbé dans ses recherches, mais l'absence de vie dans le regard jadis brûlant et passionné, bien que provocateur, l'avait étrangement remué. Il n'avait senti aucun espoir d'amélioration, aucun sentiment d'injustice chez le Survivant, comme s'il avait su toute sa jeune vie durant que telle était sa place en ce monde. Cela tranchait tellement avec le Gryffondor turbulent et attirant scrupuleusement tout danger potentiel que Severus n'avait pas pu réagir. Il s'était contenté de débiter une série de consignes sans grand intérêt alors que son cerveau tournait à plein régime, échafaudant et rejetant simultanément pléthores d'hypothèses.

Il avait rapidement congédié Potter, n'espérant pas réellement que ce dernier l'ait écouté. Il lui avait semblé si détaché qu'il doutait de parvenir à l'atteindre en s'adressant à lui comme il l'avait toujours fait. A quel moment le Golden Boy l'avait-il écouté durant les six affreusement longues années qu'il avait passé à tenter vaillamment de lui enseigner les potions ? Effectivement, celui-ci avait poursuivi comme au précédent, veillant seulement à ce que la liste de tâches journalières, qui prenait désormais en compte le récurage des chaudrons pour tranquilliser son elfe devant l'exposition du Survivant au mauvais temps, la gestion de la serre et de certaines parties des appartements de Severus – notamment sa salle de bain car Mysty avait la fâcheuse manie de préparer des bains assez chauds pour vous faire peler la chair des os en trois minutes dès que l'hiver pointait le bout du nez – soit effectuée et à éviter Severus autant que possible.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, bien sûr, et Severus se retrouvait maintenant à travailler à des heures indues au lieu de dormir tranquillement.

*****************

**Flashback – la veille**

*****************

La baguette de Severus vibra avec insistance sur sa table de nuit, provoquant un son creux et vrombissant des plus désagréable qui le réveilla immédiatement. Il s'assit péniblement dans son lit, les yeux tout encollés de sommeil et se secoua lentement, cherchant à se rappeler ce qu'il avait à faire. Il ne mettait que rarement l'alarme en route, s'éveillant souvent de lui-même de bonne heure, mais il lui arrivait parfois de s'adjoindre le concours de sa baguette pour ne pas risquer de se rendormir.

Il parvint au bout d'un moment à se souvenir qu'il devait ajouter le prochain ingrédient à sa dernière expérimentation et se leva, nettement plus alerte depuis que son cerveau s'était remis à fonctionner. Il regrettait parfois la capacité qu'il possédait durant la guerre d'être éveillé et opérationnel en un battement de paupières mais il devait également reconnaître qu'elle n'avait plus lieu d'être.

Enfilant distraitement sa robe de chambre, il se dirigea à l'autre extrémité du couloir, où se trouvait sa salle de bain, plongé dans ses pensées encore un peu troubles. Il considéra d'un œil morne la baignoire de la taille d'une petite piscine en se dévêtant. Sans se poser de question, il se plongea tout entier dans l'eau claire – en provenance directe de la source d'une montagne proche, lubie de l'une de ses aïeules un peu replète qui avait soutenu mordicus que cette eau possédait des vertus bénéfiques pour l'amincissement et la santé de la peau – et, à son plus grand désarroi, couina.

Severus était absolument incapable d'articuler un son, un simple 'Gnah' s'avérant trop complexe pour l'occasion. Il ne pouvait que penser que Merlin, cette eau était GELÉE !!

Il en sortit le plus rapidement possible, presque bleu de froid, les membres tremblants, mais prêt à trucider Harry Potter dans les règles de l'art de la torture ! Il avait confié à ce crétin fini la simple tâche de lancer sur l'eau un sort de réchauffement à 7h tous les matins, la baignoire se remplissant automatiquement grâce à un sort réglé comme une horloge malgré son ancienneté, et il n'en était pas même capable ! Il voulait éviter de périr cuit comme écrevisse et voilà que Potter le confondait avec un plat de cervelle !

Severus se sécha et se réchauffa promptement, oubliant son bain dans sa rage, et chargea vers la chambre qu'il avait mise à disposition de sa calamité ambulante personnelle. Il ouvrit la porte avec fracas, prêt à hurler à s'en faire éclater les cordes vocales pour que Potter l'écoute cette fois, et fut confronté à la seule chose qu'il n'attendait pas.

Le Survivant, blanc comme un linge, toussant violemment et grelottant si fort qu'il en faisait presque bouger le lit, le visage luisant de transpiration et crispé dans une expression de douleur.

Il n'était pas venu à l'idée de Severus que Potter puisse tout simplement être malade et non pas préméditer une tentative d'assassinat envers son auguste personne. Il était vrai que jusqu'ici, chaque corvée avait été effectuée, sans récrimination, et généralement sans retard. Mais Severus n'aurait pas placé au dessus de Potter de changer de comportement du jour au lendemain, rien que pour l'agacer.

Là, évidemment, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas même se lever de son lit. Maudissant l'inconscience du Gryffondor qui le poussait à rester dehors quel que soit le temps, il appela Mysty et, lui ordonnant de veiller à ce que l'état de Potter ne se dégrade pas durant son absence, il quitta la pièce pour accéder à la plus proche cheminée du Manoir. Il appela Minerva, dont il connaissait fort bien les habitudes matinales, et lui demanda de lui envoyer Poppy le plus vite possible. Il ne pouvait pas contacter directement l'infirmerie qui n'était accessible que par hibou, Portoloin ou tout bonnement par la porte, et ignorait de plus si Poppy s'y trouvait. L'infirmière avait toujours été parfaitement neutre dans le conflit, soignant de son mieux les blessés de tous bords sans s'occuper des étiquettes qu'on pouvait bien leur attribuer, ce qui lui avait assuré la non-ingérence du Ministère dans ses affaires et une liberté parfaite.

Il fit les cents pas, exaspéré de voir qu'il serait en retard pour sa potion et qu'elle serait probablement ruinée, exaspéré par Potter et son je-m'en-foutisme, exaspéré de devoir subir un sermon de Poppy en plus de celui que ne manquerait pas de lui prodiguer Mysty, exaspéré de ne pas avoir compris qu'il y avait un problème bien plus profond sous les actions désintéressées du Survivant que ce qu'il avait tout d'abord attribué à de la mauvaise volonté à reconnaître le destin, puis à de la provocation d'un genre inédit pour l'empêcheur de tourner en rond. Non, cela n'avait visiblement rien à voir et il ne comprenait pas.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Severus détestait, c'était bien de ne pas comprendre. Chaque chose avait une explication, le monde était logique et constitué de lois simples et naturelles que l'on ne pouvait ignorer, aussi tordu et instable que l'on soit. Si Potter restait dehors, le nez dans les bégonias, alors que l'orage grondait et que la pluie se déversait en torrents furieux, il y avait une raison, par Salazar ! Aussi ténébreuse soit-elle…

L'arrivée de Poppy interrompit ses pensées et il la conduisit à la petite chambre qu'il avait cédée à son serviteur lorsque celui-ci était arrivé. C'était une pièce de taille raisonnable, donc ridiculement petite en comparaison de bien d'autres pièces de ce Manoir, et qui aurait pu être chaleureuse. Elle était pourvue d'une fenêtre donnant sur le dévers d'une colline au sommet de laquelle se trouvait une tonnelle champêtre, la lisière de la forêt en arrière-plan, et égayée de fins rideaux pastel. Le lit était en bois, solide et simple, dépourvu de dais et suffisant pour accommoder sans difficulté une personne de bonne corpulence. Une porte conduisait dans une salle de bain carrelée de bleu et de blanc. Une armoire massive et respectable occupait un coin, un petit bureau l'autre.

Mais il y régnait une atmosphère de fatalité grisâtre qui déprimait et seul le lit semblait servir. La chambre était immaculée mais Severus n'avait pas l'impression que quelqu'un y vivait, bien qu'il sache pertinemment que Potter l'occupât.

Désincarnés.

Voilà ce qui lui venait à l'esprit lorsqu'il considérait les lieux d'un œil objectif. Aucune possession personnelle – ce qui n'était pas surprenant, vraiment, puisque tout ce qui lui appartenait avait été confisqué lors de son procès à l'exception toutefois de ses coffres à Gringotts et de tout ce qu'ils contenaient, les Gobelins s'estimant au dessus des lois ineptes d'un gouvernement humain – pas même un livre… Il n'avait pourtant pas fermé les portes de sa bibliothèque, pas plus qu'il n'avait interdit à Potter d'y séjourner ou d'emprunter un ouvrage. Évidemment il ne lui avait pas expressément donné l'autorisation… Et il lui ferait payer très cher la moindre dégradation de l'un de ses estimables documents, mais tant qu'ils revenaient sur leur étagère dans le même état, il ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à ce que Potter cherche à se cultiver.

Son inspection fut bien vite remisée dans un obscur recoin de son cerveau alors que Poppy, entre deux grands mouvements de baguette, l'invectivait.

- Merlin tout puissant !! Mais où avez-vous l'esprit, Severus ?!? Est-ce là une façon de traiter un être humain, je vous le demande !

- Peut-être pourriez-vous expliciter vos insinuations ?

- Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire, jeune homme !!! Ce garçon est absolument éreinté et malade depuis des semaines ! Ses poumons se font infectés désormais et ce qui ne devait être qu'un simple rhume à l'origine est devenu une belle pneumonie bien installée. Comment pouvez-vous le faire travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement ? Je m'attendais à beaucoup mieux de votre part, Severus, lorsque j'ai appris que l'indenture de Mr Potter vous avait été offerte.

- Je ne le fais pas travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement, Poppy, protesta immédiatement Severus. Je lui ai confié le jardin à son arrivée mais il y passait tout son temps, sans même se mettre à l'abri lorsqu'il pleuvait. L'hiver n'étant guère propice aux plantations, je lui ai demandé de s'occuper de la serre et de diverses tâches en intérieur. Bien sûr, il lui reste des obligations dans la forêt mais je n'y puis rien s'il est resté sous l'orage il y a quelques jours ! Il rend mes elfes complètement fous à prendre si peu soin de sa personne.

- Severus, ne vous est-il donc pas venu à l'idée que ce garçon puisse être déprimé ? soupira la formidable infirmière.

- Certes non. Il évite le contact autant que possible et fait son travail. Un comportement sain de mon point de vue. Etrange pour le Golden Boy, je vous le concède, mais pas inhabituel dans l'espèce humaine, vous en conviendrez.

- Severus… Cet enfant est visiblement très mal. Personne, dans un état normal, ne resterait sous la pluie sans raison. Je sais que, techniquement, vous pouvez l'y forcer, mais vraiment je pense que vous devriez reconsidérer les choses et au moins chercher à savoir ce qui se trame.

- Comment cela 'reconsidérer' ? Ne vous ai-je point déjà informée de mon absence d'implication dans cette affaire ? siffla Severus d'un ton peu amène. Mysty a fait de son mieux pour l'empêcher de courir par monts et par vaux, et aucune de mes paroles lorsque je lui ai reproché son manque de discernement n'a paru porter ses fruits. Que voulez-vous donc ? Que je le ligote sur un fauteuil ??

- S'il le faut, déclara platement l'infirmière en agitant de plus belle sa baguette. Severus, seriez-vous assez aimable pour aller quérir quelques potions ?

- Lesquelles ? grommela le concerné. Il savait que Poppy n'avait pas tort, il aurait dû comprendre que quelque chose clochait au lieu de s'estimer trop heureux que Potter soit aussi, et même plus, silencieux qu'un elfe. Il aurait dû en prendre son parti et agir lorsqu'il avait constaté que ni les supplications, ni les ordres n'avaient de prise sur le Gryffondor. Mais voilà, Severus, comme tout un chacun, aimait parfois ne pas se compliquer l'existence. Il avait suffisamment joué double jeu, manquant de peu de devenir irrémédiablement paranoïaque au dernier degré, pour avoir le moindrement envie de continuer dans cette voie maintenant que la guerre avait pris fin.

- Il me faudrait une fiole de potion de sommeil, une d'anti-douleur, une d'expectorant, une d'anti-pyrétique et une de Pimentine. Ne me regardez pas ainsi, je **sais** que la Pimentine ne le guérira pas dans l'état où il se trouve, mais elle peut aider son système immunitaire affaibli par l'infection et par l'épuisement à lutter plus efficacement, de concert avec le sortilège anti-bactérien que je vais lancer sur lui. Il aura besoin de toute l'aide possible…

Severus ne daigna pas répondre et sortit chercher les potions demandées. Il conservait heureusement au moins un échantillon de tous les remèdes potentiels, ce qui lui permettait de se soigner immédiatement lorsqu'il tombait malade, malgré la rareté de telles occurrences, mais il devrait sûrement en refaire. Il n'avait pas la place pour un stock conséquent et plusieurs des potions que Poppy avait requises étaient, quoique fort simples, longues à préparer. Il allait devoir mettre ses expérimentations de côté…

Tout ça à cause de Potter !!

Fulminant toujours intérieurement, Severus fit le nécessaire et revint auprès de Poppy qui passait presque maternellement la main sur le front brûlant et humide du garçon.

_Non, jeune homme_, se reprit mentalement le maître des potions. Bien que malade et trop mince, le Survivant avait depuis longtemps perdu cet air de jeunesse innocente qui planait encore sur la plupart des adultes à peine sortis de l'adolescence. S'il devait, pour une fois, être parfaitement honnête envers lui-même, Severus aurait admis que, déjà en sixième année, Potter avait dans le regard bien plus de maturité que le reste des élèves, mais Severus était ainsi fait qu'il ne s'arrêtait que rarement sur le passé pour le décortiquer lorsqu'il ne pouvait en tirer avantage. Et quel bénéfice pourrait-il bien obtenir de Potter ?

Il tendit sans un mot les fioles à Poppy qui les fit ingurgiter avec difficultés au malade. Les tremblements recédèrent et il s'endormit, la respiration laborieuse.

- Le nourrissez-vous, Severus ? demanda-t-elle, repoussant la frange collée sur le front du jeune homme. Il m'a l'air encore plus mince qu'à Poudlard et il n'a jamais été potelé…

- S'il acceptait de se sustenter encore… ronchonna le maître des potions. Il grignote à peine de quoi nourrir un colibri-abeille anorexique en pleine phase de régime. Je n'ai cependant pas eu l'impression qu'il ait maigri depuis son arrivée. A croire qu'il s'agit là de sa diète habituelle.

L'infirmière vérifia une dernière fois que la température de son patient se soit stabilisée et entraîna Severus hors de la pièce.

- Il est hors de question qu'il quitte le lit pendant au moins une semaine, peut-être davantage, ordonna-t-elle. Donnez-lui une dose de potion anti-pyrétique trois fois par jour, une Pimentine et un expectorant tous les matins, une potion de sommeil tous les soirs. Il a besoin de repos complet et d'une nourriture convenable, mais pas trop abondante les deux ou trois premiers jours, ou il ne sera pas capable de la garder. La potion anti-douleur est à administrer à la demande mais pas plus de quatre par jour, comme vous le savez. Si la température monte malgré la potion, faites-lui prendre un bain frais. Frais, pas froid ou glacé, il ne s'agit pas de le faire mourir sous le choc, acheva-t-elle en lui lançant un regard sévère. Je suis très occupée en ce moment avec les joueurs de Quidditch qui s'entraînent comme si leur vie en dépendait pour le match de ce week-end mais je reviendrai dans quelques jours voir si son état s'améliore et pour renouveler le sort si besoin.

Severus acquiesça, le visage marqué de l'ennui profond facilement arboré par ceux qui ont trop souvent entendu le même refrain. Puisqu'il se devait de perturber son emploi du temps soigneusement étudié, autant le faire dès à présent, sans subir les remontrances et les menaces de Poppy. Il se débarrassa rapidement de la sorcière et s'enferma dans son laboratoire, disposant du magma huileux qui figeait dans son chaudron et organisant les tables dispersées dans la pièce pour un travail à la chaîne.

Jongler simultanément avec sept chaudrons demandait un minimum de préparation et de concentration, aussi Mysty reçut-il pour instructions de ne le déranger que si l'état de Potter s'aggravait ou si une nouvelle guerre éclatait. Severus passa la journée à émincer, râper, couper, touiller, laisser reposer et mettre en bouteille, sauf durant les brèves périodes de repos qu'il s'octroyait et qu'il se trouva étrangement à passer au chevet du Gryffondor malade. Il dut le réveiller pour qu'il prenne ses potions et apparemment, le jeune homme ne sembla pas même réaliser qui il était, se laissant faire sans réagir.

Les potions devant macérer quelques heures avant d'être prêtes, le soir venu le vit installé dans son fauteuil favori aux côtés de Potter. Il fixait le visage mobile qui ne se relâchait pas, même alors qu'il était profondément endormi sous l'action de potions, montrant inconsciemment la douleur qui l'assaillait. Severus, une tasse fumante à la main, un livre fermé posé sur les genoux, ne quittait pas le jeune homme des yeux, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu rater. Il n'avait pas maltraité le Gryffondor depuis son arrivée dans sa demeure, lui donnant un lieu convenable pour vivre, ne le tuant pas au travail – comme Lucius le faisait avec Percy, bien que ce dernier ne s'en plaigne certes pas – laissant ses elfes le dorloter comme ils le souhaitaient, involontairement fidèle à la promesse qu'il avait faite si longtemps auparavant. En dépit de ses sympathies mangemoresques, Severus avait toujours tenu Lily en haute estime. La jeune sorcière avait été brillante, pleine de vie et une amie très chère dont le décès l'avait laissé anéanti durant de longues années.

Le comportement effacé et servile de son fils ne correspondait pas à celui du gamin effronté et téméraire auquel il avait enseigné. Il avait tout d'abord pensé que l'indenture en était responsable, que peut-être il avait des difficultés à croire qu'il resterait sûrement un serviteur pour la plus grande partie de son existence, mais si tel était le problème, alors il aurait dû, tôt ou tard soit se rebeller, soit se suicider, mais pas se détruire lentement, sans s'en émouvoir, presque sans s'en rendre compte.

Non, décidément Severus ne comprenait pas.

**************

**Fin du Flashback**

**************

Il s'était couché affreusement tard avec un élancement douloureux dans la nuque, raidie d'avoir été maintenue parfaitement droite dans un fauteuil, et fort peu satisfait de la situation. Ses recherches prenaient du retard, luxe qu'il ne pouvait se permettre en la circonstance, et il devait régulièrement s'interrompre pour administrer au jeune homme ses potions. Doté de sa mauvaise foi caractéristique, Severus refusait bien sûr de se questionner sur le fait qu'il avait pris en charge les soins de Potter au lieu de les confier à l'un de ses elfes, tout comme il refusait d'admettre se sentir curieusement responsable de l'état de son ancien élève.

Si seulement il pouvait comprendre…

Il y avait la légilimencie, bien entendu, mais le recours était dangereux, aussi bien pour lui que pour Potter. Un esprit inconscient peut recéler nombre de périls inexistants lorsqu'il est éveillé et lutte activement. Severus ne souhaitait nullement se retrouver perdu au beau milieu d'un puits insondable de ténèbres visqueuses et fantomatiques pour l'éternité, incapable de sortir de l'esprit de Potter, ou bien se faire éjecter avec une telle violence qu'il pourrait en garder des séquelles. De même, une intrusion trop brutale pourrait faire du jeune homme un légume régulièrement arrosé à Ste Mangouste.

Alors quoi ?

Lui parler ? Salazar lui en était témoin, il n'était pas doué dans cet exercice particulier…

Severus soupira et se décida à se lever. Il ne parvenait pas à se relaxer suffisamment pour apprécier de faire le chat entre ses draps.

**********

Harry reposait entre ses couvertures, courbaturé, la gorge parcheminée, fréquemment secoué de quintes de toux déchirantes et totalement incompréhensif de ce qui se déroulait.

Il était malade.

Alors pourquoi Snape venait-il lui donner des potions ?

Lorsque le maître des potions l'avait réveillé pour lui faire ingurgiter une mixture la veille, il avait cru tout d'abord qu'il allait peut-être l'empoisonner. Certes, il avait visiblement fait venir Madame Pomfrey pour le soigner mais rien ne lui prouvait qu'il n'avait décidé, après avoir entendu le diagnostic, qu'il représentait un trop lourd fardeau maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus travailler. Les Dursley lui avaient bien assez souvent répété qu'il ne fallait pas espérer des soins ou une convalescence dans ces circonstances.

Mais il s'était senti un peu mieux et s'était rendormi. Jamais Snape ne l'avait tiré du lit manu militari pour qu'il retourne travailler. Harry avait même eu l'extraordinaire surprise de voir l'homme assis dans un confortable fauteuil près de son lit pendant un bref épisode d'éveil. Il faisait nuit mais les rideaux non tirés laissaient filtrer suffisamment de lumière pour que les yeux gonflés et douloureux du Survivant puissent discerner la silhouette inimitable de son ancien professeur.

Encore un mystère… Pourquoi l'homme auquel on l'avait pratiquement vendu comme un vulgaire esclave le veillait-il ?

Harry ne comprenait pas.

Lors de son arrivée dans le Manoir Prince, il avait été accueilli par des elfes très gentils qui l'avaient installé dans une chambre agréable mais terriblement vide. Il n'avait rien pour la remplir, pas de vêtements hormis ceux qu'il portait, pas de livre, pas de souvenir.

Rien.

Quelques jours plus tard, il avait reçu comme instruction de s'occuper du jardin et il était de retour chez les Durley.

Ignoré et tout juste bon à effectuer les basses tâches.

Son destin, très certainement.

Au moins la chambre était-elle plus grande que son placard et nettoyée tous les jours. On lui apportait à manger aussi, contrairement à sa famille, mais il n'osait pas prendre l'habitude de se nourrir normalement. Il avait appris à ses dépens que tout ce qui offert est potentiellement retirable et il préférait éviter la douleur d'une trahison supplémentaire, même s'il n'attendait rien de Snape.

Harry jardinait calmement tous les jours, ne prenant pas la peine de rentrer lorsqu'il pleuvait ou faisait trop froid. Il savait qu'il devrait faire face à de sévères représailles s'il n'effectuait pas ses corvées en temps et en heure. Après tout, les Dursley avaient toujours voulu que le travail soit fait, quelles que soient les conditions, et Harry avait bien vite compris qu'il était inutile de tenter de se défiler ou de se plaindre. Il ne voyait pas en quoi les choses seraient différentes cette fois mais était désolé de chagriner le gentil petit elfe Mysty qui voulait le chouchouter. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire et rêver qu'il était moins d'un esclave dans cette maison. La chute serait par trop douloureuse.

Il avait pris avec une grande circonspection les paroles de Snape lorsque celui-ci lui avait reproché de rester dehors, dans le froid. Les Dursley avaient parfois dû le faire rentrer pour le soustraire au regard inquisiteur des voisins qui ne voyaient apparemment pas d'un bon œil qu'il tonde la pelouse par cinquante degrés à l'ombre en plein été. Chaque fois, la punition avait été terrible, aussi avait-il acquiescé sans pour autant obéir. Il ne voulait pas risquer une réprimande pour travail non fait et il tombait rarement malade. Il savait que ces soi-disant ordres 'pour son bien' cachaient plus de choses qu'il n'y paraissait et que mieux valait les ignorer. S'y conformer était généralement une erreur, erreur qu'il avait depuis longtemps appris à ne pas faire. Personne ne s'était jamais préoccupé de son bien-être et il ne voyait guère Snape s'y attacher soudainement.

Pourtant…

Le professeur lui avait donné de plus en plus de tâches dans la serre ou à l'intérieur de la maison, comme s'il...

Non.

Snape le haïssait, il l'avait toujours haï… Pourquoi irait-il le soigner maintenant ?

Il n'était rien.

**********

Severus avait eu bien du mal à fortifier sa résolution avant de se rendre dans la chambre de Potter mais, parvenu à un consensus avec sa conscience, il avait finalement décidé qu'il lui parlerait.

L'ennui était qu'il ignorait totalement comment s'y prendre…

Il marcha plus lentement que de coutume, ralentissant inconsciemment ses enjambées, absolument pas pressé d'aborder le problème. Peu importait qu'il l'eut souhaité de tout son cœur, le trajet n'était pas long et ne s'étendit certes pas pour son bon plaisir, aussi fut-il trop vite à son goût devant la porte de chêne massif qui fermait les quartiers qu'il avait octroyés à Potter. Il se permit un profond soupir avant de figer les muscles de son visage et d'entrer. Il ne frappa pas, jugeant inutile de faire sursauter le jeune homme s'il était éveillé ou de le réveiller dans le cas contraire.

L'aube grisâtre filtrait à travers la fenêtre et éclairait chichement la tête brune qui reposait sur l'oreiller, faisant briller les fiévreux yeux verts qui se fixèrent sur lui à son entrée. Il ne maintint pas le contact bien longtemps, secoué par une quinte de toux suffisamment violente pour le faire se rouler en boule entre les draps. Severus s'approcha rapidement et fit boire à Potter le contenu de trois fioles dès que les spasmes s'espacèrent. Le jeune homme resta tremblant dans son lit, silencieux.

- Avez-vous besoin d'une potion anti-douleur ? demanda Severus d'une voix plus froide qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

- Non, répondit Potter, la voix rauque et éraillée de n'avoir pratiquement pas été utilisée depuis des mois.

- Ne faites pas l'imbécile, Potter, vous avez visiblement mal, le sermonna Severus en voyant la bouche crispée aux lèvres blanchies sous la pression. Prenez cette potion sans discuter.

- Pourquoi ?

Harry était déjà dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou à ne pas pouvoir travailler, à être resté sous l'orage quelques jours plus tôt alors que Snape lui avait expressément interdit le faire, pourquoi ne pas pousser plus avant sa chance et tenter de comprendre ? Si seulement il n'était pas tombé malade, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé…

- Pour endiguer la souffrance. C'est là, je vous le rappelle, le but d'une potion anti-douleur.

- Non. Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Je ne suis rien, je n'ai jamais rien été… Alors pourquoi prendre cette peine ? croassa péniblement Harry entre deux inspirations sifflantes.

Les potions aidaient un peu mais il sentait affreusement encombré et sa gorge était toujours aussi sèche. Il n'avait pas d'eau à portée de main et ne pouvait pas se lever pour aller boire dans la salle de bain, aussi devait-il attendre que quelqu'un s'en rende compte et daigne lui en apporter. Il n'osait pas demander. Présenter une requête était la meilleure façon de la voir refusée et d'en souffrir pendant des mois par la suite.

- Je ne vous comprends pas, Potter. Vous êtes malade, il faut vous soigner.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Je ne suis qu'un elfe de maison de plus.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Severus, un sourcil haussé, conjurant un verre d'eau pour apaiser la gorge irritée de son interlocuteur qui laissait échapper une voix râpeuse entre deux toux. Un serviteur indenturé n'est pas un elfe. Vous n'avez pas droit à un statut social ou politique durant la durée de votre contrat, c'est un fait, mais vous n'êtes ni un esclave, ni un elfe de maison. Certes je vous demande de travailler mais que feriez-vous sinon ? Il est peut-être de votre ambition de demeurer assis toute la sainte journée à ne rien faire de vos dix doigts mais croyez-moi, vous péririez d'ennui avant peu. Le fait est que je n'avais nul besoin d'un serviteur lorsque le Lord vous a… confié à ma garde. La seule chose qui me soit venue à l'esprit était de vous laissez vous occuper du jardin. Le travail est suffisamment important pour que vous soyez actif durant la journée et suffisamment physique pour que vous dormiez la nuit au lieu de gambader à travers mon manoir à chercher quelle bêtise vous pourriez faire. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est la manie que vous avez de ne jamais vous mettre à l'abri lorsque le temps se dégrade. Pourquoi être resté sous l'orage ? Je vous avais pourtant prévenu que vous deviez prendre mieux soin de vous.

Harry avait bu l'eau fraîche pendant que Snape parlait et sa gorge se détendit quelque peu. Il hésita brièvement avant de répondre mais puisqu'il avait provoqué l'affrontement, autant aller jusqu'au bout, quitte à ne pas en apprécier les conséquences.

- Le travail doit toujours être fait.

- Certes, admit Severus. Il s'agit là d'une des lois karmiques de l'univers, mais cela n'explique en rien votre geste. Quelle différence cela aurait-il fait que vous récoltiez les racines d'achillée sternutatoire que je vous avais demandées ce jour ou le lendemain ?

- Le travail doit toujours être fait, répéta Harry du ton mécanique de la leçon apprise par cœur, le plus vite possible si on ne veut pas être puni.

- Être puni pour ne pas avoir pris le risque de mourir d'une pneumonie en allant aggraver un rhume bénin – que vous auriez dû me signaler lors de son apparition d'ailleurs – par une cavalcade en forêt un jour de gros temps ? J'avoue vous suivre difficilement, Potter. Je vous concède que certains ingrédients nécessitent une cueillette précise, quel que soit les conditions météorologiques du moment, mais je me charge toujours de cela en personne puisqu'il existe des techniques particulières pour ne pas les endommager. Tout ce que je puis être amené à requérir de votre part n'est pas urgent et ces ingrédients ont le plus souvent besoin d'une préparation plus ou moins longue avant toute utilisation quoi qu'il en soit. Si vous vouliez impérativement le faire le jour même où je vous l'ai demandé, vous auriez tout du moins pu mettre un manteau bien chaud, une écharpe et des gants.

- Parce que vous croyez peut-être que j'en ai !!! cria Harry, se brisant pratiquement la voix dans sa colère. Non mais pour qui Snape se prenait-il à jouer comme ça avec lui ? Il n'était peut-être rien de plus qu'un esclave légalisé mais il était encore humain !

- Certainement le Lord a-t-il fait envoyer vos affaires au Manoir…

- Quelles affaires ? siffla le jeune homme devant un Severus décontenancé.

Le maître des potions ne s'était jamais posé la question à vrai dire. Il avait bien remarqué que le Gryffondor semblait toujours porter les mêmes vêtements mais il en avait déduit qu'il s'agissait de sa tenue de travail. Il n'avait jamais ouvert l'armoire, n'étant pas homme à envahir la vie privée d'autrui, mais, s'il ne s'était guère attendu à ce que le Survivant arrive chez lui avec une entière boutique de fanfreluches, tout du moins avait-il pensé qu'il possédait une garde-robe minimale, sortie de prison ou non.

L'air honnêtement surpris de Snape fit sourciller Harry. Ne savait-il pas ?

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le Lord vous aie envoyé ici sans affaires… J'ai simplement supposé qu'il les avait expédiées et que Mysty s'était chargé de les ranger. Que vous n'ayez plus livres ou de bibelots personnels, je m'y attendais, la confiscation des biens fait partie de l'indenture. Mais j'aurais apprécié que vous me disiez cela lorsque vous êtes arrivé ici…

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Pour acheter le minimum vital, cette question ! Il est invraisemblable que vous vous baladiez sans manteau en plein hiver, même si nous sommes au sud de l'Angleterre.

De grands yeux verts stupéfaits et soupçonneux se fixèrent sans ciller dans les onyx de Severus. Le maître des potions y lisait une incrédulité sans borne, comme si personne ne s'était jamais préoccupé du fait qu'il ne meure pas gelé au pied d'un arbre, et cela ne lui plaisait guère, le mettant soudainement très mal à l'aise. Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver à ce jeune homme pour qu'une action aussi basique lui paraisse totalement extraterrestre ?

Peu désireux de s'attarder plus avant, Severus intima à Potter l'ordre de ne pas quitter le lit de la semaine, lui assurant que Dumpy ou Mysty lui apporterait ce dont il aurait besoin. Il laissa sur la table de nuit une potion anti-douleur et prit congé, un affreux doute à l'esprit.

Il devait réfléchir.

**********

Severus confia les potions de Potter à Mysty en fin de matinée, ainsi qu'un ouvrage dont la lecture, si Potter en était capable, ne pourrait que lui bénéficier, et quitta son domicile pour se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Il devait rectifier la situation autant qu'il le pouvait. Après s'être rendu dans quelques magasins auprès desquels il exigea une livraison rapide par hibou, Severus déjeuna rapidement puis transplana dans une petite cité tranquille du Surrey. L'avantage indéniable d'avoir été l'un des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix était d'avoir eu un accès direct à tout ce qui pouvait concerner Potter de près ou de loin.

Il ne s'était jamais donné la peine d'aller voir sa famille auparavant, bien qu'il ait perçu les rumeurs qui avaient circulées sur les menaces que certains membres avaient jugé bon de proférer. Il avait vu cela comme une réaction disproportionnée à la lubie adolescente d'un garçon trop gâté et insatisfait. Mais désormais… Il n'était plus si sûr d'avoir évalué correctement les éléments à l'époque, surtout lorsqu'il rajoutait dans l'affaire son souvenir des plus négatif de la sœur de Lily, Pétunia. Une rosse, cette femme, déjà alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une dizaine d'années.

Il ne pouvait pas utiliser aisément la légilimencie sur Potter. Trop risqué s'il n'était pas éveillé, et probablement peu concluant s'il le faisait alors que le jeune homme en était conscient puisqu'il avait malheureusement réussi à lui enseigner suffisamment d'occlumencie pour contrarier au moins partiellement toute investigation potentielle. Severus savait que Potter ne prendrait pas avec le sourire une fouille en règle de son cerveau et n'avait pas oublié qu'un sorcier que l'on poussait à bout pouvait fort bien être le sujet d'éclats magiques incontrôlés particulièrement périlleux pour les spectateurs.

L'un dans l'autre, pourquoi tenter le diable lorsqu'il pouvait pratiquer cet art subtil sur des moldus ?

**********

Harry avait regardé Snape partir avec une certaine insécurité. Il avait provoqué la discussion, certes, mais n'avais pas compté en apprendre plus qu'il n'était nécessaire au professeur qui l'avait lentement torturé durant six longues années d'études, or il avait perçu dans les yeux noirs insondables une étincelle étrange, vectrice d'un sentiment qu'il ne parvenait pas à replacer.

Songeur, il était resté blotti dans les couvertures jusqu'à ce que Mysty vienne troubler sa quiétude, insistant pour qu'il avale la potion qu'il avait apportée, ainsi que celle qui trônait sagement sur la table de nuit. Les grands yeux implorants et le mouvement amorcé de se taper la tête contre le mur de pierre avaient convaincu Harry qu'il ferait mieux d'accepter, ne serait-ce que pour épargner l'elfe. Non content que le Survivant se soit à demi étouffé avec le contenu infâme des délicats récipients de verre, Mysty avait promptement entrepris de le nourrir à la cuiller comme il l'aurait fait d'un enfant en bas âge, sourd à toute protestation, ne stoppant enfin que lorsque le jeune homme fut sur le point d'éclater.

Lui réitérant les consignes strictes de Snape, l'elfe avait placé un pichet d'eau près de son lit et lui avait tendu un livre avant de partir. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire et se sentant un peu mieux sous l'influence des potions, Harry avait examiné le lourd volume relié de cuir sombre et patiné, un peu perturbé de ne pas y trouver d'inscription d'aucune sorte. Il l'avait ouvert, cherchant le titre, lorsqu'un petit parchemin en était tombé, voletant jusque sur sa poitrine. Le mot était immanquablement rédigé de la main de Snape, dans cette écriture fine et pointue qu'Harry lui connaissait si bien.

_Prenez-en soin, Potter._

_S.S_

Décidément intrigué, Harry avait tourné la page de garde pour découvrir que le livre qu'il tenait était un manuel intitulé _De l'art de la préparation minutieuse des ingrédients communs, par Arthus G. De la Chaudronette_.

C'était bien là dans les manières de Snape ! Comptez sur lui pour vous refiler un bouquin de potions !!

Tournant distraitement les pages sans prêter attention au sommaire qu'il avait passé rapidement, Harry avait eu l'œil attiré par quelques mots du prologue. Le document qu'il avait entre les mains était réservé aux membres de la Guilde des Maîtres des Potions et Snape en avait visiblement pris grand soin au fil des ans, alors pourquoi le lui avait-il fait apporter par son elfe ?

**********

Le retour de Severus, après le dîner, trouva Potter endormi le nez dans le livre, sur un chapitre consacré à la préservation de l'extrait macéré de géranium dentu. Severus retira le volume des doigts lâches du jeune homme et le posa sur la table de nuit, marquant soigneusement la page à l'aide du ruban prévu à cet effet, avant de s'installer à nouveau dans son fauteuil favori.

Il avait eu besoin de s'aérer l'esprit après son périple chez les Dursley, famille des plus désagréable, et avait passé quelques heures chez son vieil ami Lucius, devisant autour d'un thé généreusement allongé puis d'un repas. Lucius était toujours un auditeur idéal, à l'écoute et compréhensif. Sorcier de Sang Pur très à cheval sur les traditions, il conservait en toute circonstances un extérieur impénétrable mais était, en privé, beaucoup plus chaleureux envers sa famille et ses amis qu'il ne le laissait deviner. Il professait un grand respect pour les liens familiaux en général et Severus, ayant toujours manqué de cet aspect dans sa vie, s'était trouvé dans la nécessité d'un conseil et d'un soutien.

Bien que ne portant pas Potter dans son cœur, il n'aurait jamais au grand jamais imaginé que l'on puisse traiter de cette manière n'importe quel enfant. Les réaction incompréhensibles du jeune homme prenaient tout leur sens : il ne jouait aucun rôle, il était persuadé, intimement persuadé, de ne rien valoir. Voir qu'un sorcier puissant, peut-être l'un des plus magiquement prépondérant de sa génération qu'il soit indenturé ou non, le fils de Lily, puisse être rabaissé ainsi par de vulgaires moldus pénétrés de leur soi-disant importance… C'était bien suffisant pour réveiller en lui la vieille haine paternelle qui n'avait jamais vraiment disparue.

Un gouvernement débarrassé de l'influence d'Albus Dumbledore et peu favorable aux moldus avait ses avantages, aussi action légale fut-elle décidée avec le concours de Lucius envers ces immondes personnes qui se targuaient du titre d'êtres humains, et Severus était rentré chez lui, incertain de ce qu'il devrait faire. Il avait déjà déterminé que Potter ne mettrait plus les pieds dehors tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr que le Survivant aurait compris qu'il n'était pas question de faire passer sa santé au second plan sous prétexte que le travail n'attendait pas. Lorsqu'il serait guéri, il viendrait s'installer dans le laboratoire, là où Severus pourrait le surveiller, et assurerait la préparation des ingrédients simples à utiliser en plus du nettoyage qu'il effectuait déjà. Severus préférait de loin que le récurage des chaudrons et de la verrerie soit fait à la main afin d'éviter que la magie ne vienne perturber un reliquat de potion.

Mysty s'occuperait à nouveau des jardins et serres et Potter, s'il prouvait à Severus qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance autour d'un livre, gérerait en temps voulu sa bibliothèque. Il n'imaginait pas un instant que le jeune homme ne soit pas enthousiaste à l'idée de quitter le laboratoire dès que cela lui serait possible.

**********

Une semaine rythmée par les prises de potions, les bouillons reconstituants et les discussions étrangement singulières s'écoula lentement pour les deux hommes, aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre.

Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment l'intérêt que lui témoignait désormais Snape, bien que l'homme ne semble toujours se récrier lorsqu'il abordait la question, et redoutait qu'il ne s'agisse là de pitié, chose qui lui insupporterait encore davantage que le règne de Voldemort dont il devait bien reconnaître qu'il possédait au moins une atmosphère saine que l'ancien Ministère n'avait nullement. Son inactivité forcée ne lui laissait que le maigre choix de réfléchir encore et encore à l'insoluble énigme que constituait le maître des potions, ou bien de se plonger dans les arides volumes que ce dernier lui soumettait, ignorant les interrogations du jeune homme ou se contentant de lui signifier que cela lui serait utile. Il commençait même à trouver des aspects intéressants à l'art des potions ! Il lui fallait reprendre ses tâches coutumières au plus vite…

Severus ne se sentait guère mieux dans sa peau. Il ne parvenait pas entièrement à réprimer ce sentiment de compassion des plus malvenu qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois que son regard se portait sur Potter ou que son esprit dérivait vers le Survivant. Il avait la curieuse sensation de se comporter comme une petite fille de cinq ans qui a recueilli un chaton perdu et ne sait pas trop si elle doit ou non s'y attacher, de peur que ses parents ne s'en débarrassent.

Il avait passé des années de sa vie à protéger Potter, mais jamais il n'en avait eu envie.

Or maintenant…

Maintenant il avait ce besoin idiot et parfaitement importun de lui assurer une protection complète, de faire en sorte que jamais les événements du passé ne puissent se reproduire. Cela lui rappelait bien trop sa propre jeunesse torturée et malheureuse pour le laisser insensible, bien malgré lui.

Recueillir un chiot égaré, en effet…

**********

Poppy s'estima satisfaite lorsqu'elle revint vérifier l'état de santé de Potter, ce qui soulagea Severus, peu enclin à l'entendre le harceler jusqu'à plus soif. Il avait déjà dû subir les reproches de ses elfes et n'en désirait point davantage. Une semaine de porridge à tous les repas et de chaussettes obstinément dépareillées lui suffisait amplement, merci bien !

Devant les grands yeux implorants de Potter, l'infirmière ne résista pas et l'autorisa à sortir du lit et à reprendre une activité, à la condition expresse qu'il poursuive son traitement, ne se surmène pas, qu'il prenne le temps de faire une sieste, et que son lieu de travail, quel qu'il soit, soit convenablement chauffé. Ce dernier point n'alla pas sans un froncement de sourcil réprobateur en direction de Severus, qui lui répondit de même.

Non mais de quoi cette femme l'accusait-elle encore ? De maintenir son intérieur à une température polaire rien que pour le plaisir de se débarrasser de Potter ? Il la flanqua à la porte avec promptitude sans daigner lui confirmer qu'il avait bien entendu ses instructions et déclara platement à Potter qu'il l'attendait dans son laboratoire dès 8h le lendemain matin. Maintenant que le pire était passé, il devait se remettre sérieusement à ses recherches en espérant que le Lord en personne ne viendrait pas s'enquérir de son retard.

**********

Il y prenait goût.

Jamais il ne l'admettrait à haute voix, mais le fait était qu'il appréciait de plus en plus la situation.

La présence calme du Gryffondor dans sa salle de travail alors que celui-ci préparait ingrédients et décoctions simples entrant dans la composition de mélanges plus complexes, l'avait tout d'abord irrité à un point inimaginable bien que la décision de le garder ici soit la sienne. Il n'avait tout simplement pas l'habitude de la compagnie durant ses recherches. Il avait également été très clair, à l'expression fermée et aux poings serrés de Potter lorsqu'il était s'installer à son poste le premier jour de sa reprise, toussant encore épisodiquement, que ce dernier n'était en rien enchanté de ces dispositions malgré l'absence de critique. Mais une sorte de torpeur studieuse et efficace était vite descendue sur la pièce dès l'instant où Severus avait cessé de surveiller attentivement les moindres gestes du Gryffondor, rassuré sur le fait que ses précieux ingrédients ne seraient pas sauvagement massacrés à la tronçonneuse. Bien sûr, Potter faisait des bêtises – qu'attendre d'autre d'un Gryffondor aussi subtil qu'un hippogriffe ? – mais elles restaient limitées et le plus souvent rattrapables.

Severus constata bientôt que le jeune homme semblait plus à son aise, plus concentré sur sa tâche, s'accoutumant visiblement à la présence permanente du maître des potions et faisant en conséquence moins d'erreurs.

Oui, Potter en devenait presque tolérable lorsqu'il demeurait ainsi, calme, suffisamment occupé pour ne pas parler à tort et à travers et vêtu décemment des nouveaux vêtements que Severus avait récemment fait livrer. Le regard de chouette éblouie que le jeune homme avait porté sur l'armoire pleine de tenues convenables, aussi bien pour le travail que pour toutes occasions, avait menacé de faire naître sur les lèvres de Severus un sourire.

**********

Harry pelait calmement des vers marins, ignorant complètement les sucs divers qui coulaient sur ses doigts gantés, totalement concentré sur les yeux noirs qui le scrutaient intensément. Il ne levait pas la tête, semblant ne pas se rendre compte de l'étude minutieuse dont il était l'objet, alors qu'il ne pouvait en réalité en détourner son esprit. Ses tâches étant relativement répétitives bien que parfois intéressantes, point qu'il ne soulignerait cela dit certainement jamais à Snape, elles lui laissaient le temps de réfléchir.

Il devait admettre que les potions n'étaient pas si insupportables que cela quand son ancien professeur ne guettait pas la moindre imperfection par-dessus son épaule. Il trouvait une certaine paix dans le fait d'émincer, découper, écraser, distiller et faire macérer les ingrédients.

Paix menacée par les onyx perçantes qui s'attardaient de plus en plus souvent dans sa direction.

Paix menacée parce que ce regard qui s'appesantissait sur lui l'intriguait.

Il ne contenait aucune pitié, de cela il était désormais sûr, mais il n'était guère plus avancé.

Snape l'avait soigné et lui avait procuré une garde-robe sans ostentation, mais d'excellente qualité et parfaitement fonctionnelle, qui lui allait comme un gant, à croire que Snape avait le compas dans l'œil… Harry rougit subitement aux implications que cette pensée sous-entendait et se concentra davantage sur sa tâche sous le regard vigilant du maître des potions. Il ne comprendrait décidément jamais l'homme… Il gardait toujours un œil attentif sur lui et allait jusqu'à l'envoyer impitoyablement faire la sieste à heures fixes, quitte à ce que son travail en soit retardé. Harry avait presque l'impression d'être un collaborateur, un assistant logé chez son employeur, plutôt qu'un quasi-esclave ainsi que le contrat le stipulait.

Peut-être que sa vie n'était pas si atroce après tout.

Peut-être n'était-il pas un obscur et trop lourd fardeau dont personne ne souhaitait recevoir la responsabilité.

Peut-être avait-il encore une chance de connaître un peu d'affection, ou le sentiment le plus proche s'y rapportant.

Peut-être…


End file.
